1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the general field products that promote oral hygiene and, more particularly, to a combined toothpaste container and dental floss cap for selectively dispensing predetermined quantities of toothpaste and dental floss respectively.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been well known that flossing teeth is an important part of the teeth-cleaning process. Dentists highly recommend flossing at least once a day in conjunction with brushing to properly care for teeth and gums. While a large percentage of people brush daily, a much smaller percentage of people floss daily. This failure to floss daily leads to premature tooth decay and eventually the loss of teeth. In response to this problem numerous assemblies have been developed to remind and encourage people to floss during the brushing process. For example, dental floss dispensers have been attached to toothpaste containers in various forms. Unfortunately, most of these applications cause the toothpaste dispenser to become bulky and aesthetically unpleasing, this reducing the likelihood of purchase. Also, the dental floss dispensers are attached in such a way that they can be permanently removed, defeating the purpose of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,106 to Fishman discloses a dispenser comprising a container having a chamber for retaining a flowable material, and a nozzle defining an outlet orifice. The dispenser has a device for pumping the material through the orifice. The dispenser has a cap having an outwardly directed tab having an opening to receive a toothbrush. The dispenser has a spool rotatably received in a hollow lower base of the container, and an elongated strand of floss wound upon the spool and extending through an opening in the base. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a means of notifying a user when the spool of dental floss is depleted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,951 to Grussmark discloses a device composed of a dental container having a portion with a dispenser for discharge of a charge of toothpaste and second portion sized to receive a spool of dental floss to be removed through a hole in the container so that a length of the floss can be severed using a cutter on the container. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a convenient means of replacing dental floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,104 to Wilkinson discloses a combined toothpaste dispenser and oral hygiene assembly includes a toothpaste dispenser which is preferably a rigid pump. A holder is mounted to the outer component of the pump for detachably housing at least one oral hygiene or personal care tool. Such tool may be a dental floss dispenser and/or toothbrushes. Preferably, a cover is mounted over the top of the dispenser to provide sanitary protection for the dispenser and the personal care tools and to function as a cup as well as enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the assembly. Unfortunately, this prior art reference requires the dental floss dispenser to remain stationary and attached to the toothpaste dispenser.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined toothpaste container and dental floss cap to over-come the above stated prior art shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a means of selectively dispensing predetermined quantities of toothpaste and dental floss respectively.